Jade Meets Beck
by marinajlf
Summary: My take on how Jade and Beck meet. Basically, Jade is new to the school, becomes friends with Cat, and... yeah. This might end up including after they meet, but before Tori comes to Hollywood Arts. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid like that.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So, this is my second fanfic altogether, and my first Victorious fanfic... Sorry if it sucks. And it's a little short. But if I decide to keep writing, I'll make the chapters longer... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Obviously. Otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here writing a FANfiction about it. **

Chapter 1

Jades POV

I was 15, going into my sophomore year of high school. Only this year, I was going to Hollywood Arts Highschool.

And today was the very first day of 10th grade. I wasn't nervous. I never got nervous. I was Jade.

But still. Everyone else here already had friends and groups from last year.

Whatever. Did I really need friends? They just ended up irritating me anyway.

Now, I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door.

Once I finally got to school, a girl with bright red hair came up to see me.

"Hi hi, I'm Cat!" She said in a ridiculously high pitched voice. Seriously, it hurt my ears.

"I'm Jade." I responded. This girl was the exact opposite of me- the "unicorns and rainbows and fairy princesses" type, if you know what I mean. But for some reason, I liked her.

"Come on, let's go get your schedule!" She grabbed my wrist and dragged me behind her.

"Yay, we have most of our classes together!" Well, at least I'd know someone. Even if it was _this_ someone. "Come on, let me show you my friends before the bell rings!"

We finally got to a group of three guys. One of them, who was pretty nerdy looking, was holding a puppet. "You're puppet is ugly." I said right off the bat. I wasn't one for formal introductions.

"He's not a puppet!" The boy said. "His name is Rex!" I raised my eyebrows, but decided to let it go. "Whatever," I said.

"Who are _you_?" "Rex" asked. "Rex!" The boy scolded. "Don't be so rude!"

"I'm Jade," I said. "And your puppet-thing is irritating me."

"Well!" Rex muttered. "I'm Robbie," the boy said.

Cat introduced me to the other two. "That's Beck, and that's Andre. This is Jade," She said to them.

"Hi," Beck said.

"Hi," I responded boredly. Luckily, the bell rand just then, sparing us from any awkward silences.

**So... yeah. Please review! I need to know if you think I should keep writing it. **

**Also, on a random note, I'm not sure what the initials R&R stand for. I mean, I know they mean review, but why are there two r's? **

**Review? Please? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey, it's chapter two...**

**Disclaimer: I own everything that has to do with Victorious! The plot, the characters, they're all mine! MWUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Just kidding, I own nothing. **

Chapter 2

Beck's POV

The new girl, Jade, was... different. Mysterious. I was determined to find out more about her. I guessed that she would be hard to get, but I would keep trying.

Jade's POV

After the bell rang, I walked to my first class, Improv, with Cat. Once we got there, we discovered that all of her other friends had the class with us.

I took my seat near the front of the classroom. I stared around boredly until the teacher, a Mr Sikowitz, climbed in through the window. I raised my eyebrows at Cat, who just shrugged and giggled quietly. "He does that a lot," She whispered to me.

"Aaah, a new student!" Sikowitz exclaimed. "Why don't you come up to the class and tell us your name and something about yourself?"

I sighed, but got up. "I'm Jade, and I hate lots of stuff." I said. "Could you be a bit more specific?" Sikowitz asked. "What kinds of things do you hate?"

I took a deep breath,and started, "I hate color, I hate rainbows, I hate ducks, I hate animals in general, I hate people who smile a lot for no reason, I hate the word tissue, I hate the word moist, I hate the word panties, I hate when you go to a restaurant and they leave tails on your shrimp, I hate bras that hook in the front, I hate people who are overly-friendly, I hate-"

"Um, yes, I think we get the idea," Sikowitz interrupted. "Couldn't you tell us one thing that you do like?"

"Death. And pain. The good kind." I responded and sat back down. The class looked somewhat taken aback. I smirked.

"That's... err... interesting. Now, onto the lesson. Jade, I assume you know what improv is?" I nodded. "Okay, then. Drive-by acting challenge: you're all short,angry children!"

The rest of my classes before lunch passed somewhat less eventfully.

At lunch, I bought a coffee and went to go sit down with Cat's friends.

"What's in the cup?" Beck asked. "Apple juice," I said sarcastically. "Coffee, you dumbo, what do you think goes in a coffee cup?" Beck looked a little surprised, but I didn't care.

Even though he _was _hot.

**A/N: Yeah, so... not much to say. I don't really like this chapter, plus it's only a page in Microsoft Word... I already have the next chapter written, I just need to type and publish it, but It's even shorter than this one. But I'll probably post another chapter or two after this one...**

**Sorry it took so long to update. I already had this chapter written, then decided I didn't like it, then rewrote it, then started a new story... so yeah. **


	3. Auhor's Note Sorry!

Hey, sorry about this, just wanted to add a quick author's note to say sorry about the problems with the chapters. If you didn't notice, chapter 3 was actually the same as chapter 2, and the fourth chapter was only one sentence long. That's cuz it was actually a work in progress, from one of my other stories I'm writing. You might have been able to tell, cuz it really didn't fit in with the rest of the story... but hey, I'm kinda glad about the mix-up. I got more reviews! Haha, just kidding. Well, I did get more reviews, which I am happy about, but... you know what, I'll just stop talking.

I'll post another chapter tomorrow. :) Bye!


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N- Yeah, I lied about updating the next day. See, my brother is constantly on the computer, so I couldn't get on it, but just now I realized that we have another computer in the house... O.o Now I feel incredibly stupid. **

**Oh, yeah- I forgot to mention it in the other chapter, but thanks everyone who told me what R&R stands for... that also made me feel incredibly stupid. **

**But anywho... here's the chapter. Not sure quite how I feel about this one...**

**Disclaimer: No. Just, no.**

The next day, Cat showed up in front of my house to pick me up for school.

_Just go with it, _I told myself. _Never mind how she knows where you live. Just, go with it. _

"So..." Cat said.

"What?" I asked irritably.

"Do you like anybody?"

I paused for a moment, wondering why she was asking me this out of the blue.

"Maybe."

"Tell me who! Tell me!"

"No!"

"Is it Beck?"

I didn't answer.

"It's Beck isn't it? Isn't it?"

"Oh, shut up." I responded irritably. Surprisingly, she did.

After we got to school, I went straight to my locker and dumped all of my things in it. Cat went over to talk to Robbie. **(A/N- Quick question- do you think Cat and Robbie should get together in this story? Or no?)**

"Hey." 

I turned around. It was Beck.

"What?"

"I was just saying hello! Sheesh!"

"Well, you aren't saying hello now, so you can leave." I turned back to my locker, ignoring him.

"I don't want to leave. Besides, my locker is right next to yours and I need to put my stuff in it, so I can't leave."

"Whatever."

A few moments passed in silence. I was fixing my eyeliner, he was taking out some books from his locker.

"Wanna go out?" He asked abruptly.

"With who?"

"Me, of course!" He responded sounding a little bit offended.

I paused for a second. I _did_ kind of like him, but...

"No."

I turned and walked to my class. He quickly caught up to me.

"Can you at least tell me why not?"

"No." I didn't want to tell him anything. Especially since I didn't really know myself.

Beck's POV

I didn't get why she didn't like me. Cat had told me this morning that she thought Jade did like me! So why wouldn't she go out with me?

Whatever the reason, I wasn't giving up.

**A/N: So... yeah. I'm sort of trying to do Beck's POV more often, but they're really short, so, I dunno. **

**I'll probably update tomorrow at the latest, but hopefully today again!**

**For real this time!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know what you're thinking. And you are correct. I am indeed awesome for updating again today. **

**Read on, my lovelies. **

**Yes, I just said that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. **

**Or... do I?**

**Nope, I don't. **

I was sitting in math class. **(A/N: I don't know if they actually have a math class at Hollywood Arts,**

**because they never show it, but they must, right?) **Suddenly, my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I glanced around. No one had noticed, so I took it out.

The screen read: **New Text From: Unknown Number. **I looked at the text.

_Hi, Jade. _It read.

_Who the fuck are you and why do you have my number? _I typed back.

_Somebody gave it to me... _

_Who? _I would find this person and kill them.

_Cat. _Grrr.

_Wanna go out with me? _They asked.

_No. _It must have been Beck,

"Jade! Sinjin! What is so much more interesting than my lesson?"

"Well, pretty much anything would be." I responded boredly. So it was Sinjin I was texting then.

"Well, why don't you two come up here and read your texts to the class?"

"Hi, Jade," Sinjin read.

"Who the fuck are you and why do you have my number?" I read in a bored voice.

"Somebody gave it to me."

"Who."

"Cat. Wanna go out with me?"

"No. And that's all." I said, looking up.

"Very well. Have a seat. But if it happens again, you're phones will be taken away from you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

I sat down next to Cat again.

"Why'd you give him my number?" I hissed at her.

"He gave me candy!" She said defensively.

I rolled my eyes. The things Cat would do for candy...

A few classes later, the bell rang and we all went out to lunch.

"Hey, Jade, wanna eat lunch with us?" Cat asked.

"Whatever," I said. Cat and I sat down, the first ones at the table. Next came Andre, Robbie, and finally, Beck. I gave him a dirty look.

"I'm going to get coffee." I announced and walked over to the Grub Truck. **(A/N: I don't know if they sell coffee there, but whatever.) **I also got a sandwhich, and sat back down.

Cat started talking the second I got there. "One time, when my brother and I were at my aunts house, she gave us candy."

"Good for you," Robbie said.

"I know! That's what I thought! But the candy tasted really bad so we spit it out. Then the next day we went home." 

There was an awkward silence at the table.

"So, anyway..." Andre said.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, I'm bad at endings. Not really any Bade in this chapter. Oh, well. Next chapter there will be. **

**Also, do you think I should extend this fic, so its not only a story about how Jade and Beck meet, but also basically everything that happens before Tori comes? I'm thinking about it... tell me if you think I should or not!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yep, another chapter today. I'm trying to make up for all the times I haven't updated... **

**Also, when school starts next Thursday for me (Eighth grade! :) I'll probably start updating more often. I know that sounds kinda weird, cuz shouldn't I be updating less often when school's started? Technically, yeah. But once school starts, I'm a hell of a lot more organized and stuff, so... yeah. Plus, my brother will have more homework and stuff, which will mean he's off the computer more often, which means I can get onto the computer more often, which means- well, you get the idea. I'll stop rambling. **

**Or, maybe I won't. I've decided to extend this story, to include a bunch of stuff up to the time Tori comes. Or maybe I'll even continue it after that. I dunno yet. **

**Also, this chapter has a bit of a twist. It's not Bade yet, in fact, its kind of Bat. Don't worry, eventually Cat and Robbie will get together, and obviously, Beck and Jade. I just wanted to change it up a little. Don't hate me! **

**Wow, that was a long authors note. **

**Disclaimer: Yes, because, in the last hour since I updated, I totally went out and bought Victorious from Dan Schneider. **

**Not. **

It was one in the morning, and I was lying on my bed, just thinking. About Beck, mainly.

I decided that, if and only if, he asked me out again, I would say yes. But I wasn't going to go chasing after him or anything.

Cat picked me up for school again. I didn't mind. I liked Cat, plus my car had broken down the other day, so otherwise I probably would have had to walk.

"Guess what?" Cat asked me as soon as I opened the door.

"What?" I said tiredly.

"Beck asked me out! And I said yes!" I spit out my coffee.

"WHAT!" I exploded. Apparently, Cat mistook my anger for excitement.

"I know! We're going out tomorrow night!"

That _bastard. _How dare he? Although I supposed I didn't have any right to think that. I _had _turned him down.

I supposed I should probably just get over him.

Beck's POV

I watched as Jade got out of the car. Man, she looked _pissed. _I could only hope it was about me and Cat going out. I asked Cat out, because I knew she drove to school with Jade everyday, and would almost definitely tell Jade everything.

Andre walked over to me. "You know, I still don't approve of your little plan to get Jade to like you. If anything, she'll hate you even more."

"Whatever." I said. "It looks like its working."

"Plus, you're hurting Cat."

"Oh, Cat knows the plan. I told her. She's helping me." Andre looked surprised at that. But he shrugged, and walked away.

I wasn't _actually _going on a date with Cat. Cat knew that, too. But she would, hopefully tell Jade all about our fake "date", making her jealous.

Andre's POV

I decided I couldn't just let Beck do that to Jade and Cat. Maybe I didn't like Jade too much, and she didn't really like me, but still. We were sort of friends.

I walked up to Jade in the hallway before school started.

"What?" She growled, slamming her locker shut.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that Beck and Cat aren't really going out. Beck's just trying to make you jealous."

"Yeah, right. And why would you tell me that? I thought you were like, best friends, or something." She answered.

"Yeah, well... doesn't mean I approve of what he's doing."

Jade shrugged. "Well, I'll... see you around, then."

I nodded. "Bye."

Jade's POV

I could not _believe _what Andre just told me. I was seriously pissed off.

Although, a small part of me was glad that they weren't really going out.

Assuming, of course, that what Andre told me was true. I hoped so.

I wasn't sure what I should do now. I settled for completely ignoring Cat _and _Beck. Cat was probably in on his little plan all along.

**A/N: I'm not sure what I think of this chapter... hmm... What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Leave a review! Please? :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Does anybody hate me for making Beck and Cat get together? I REALLY don't know why I did that, I just... did. **

**I will also probably start updating a few times a day now, if you review. :)**

**Also, there's sort of a little twist in here, about Cat. You'll see it almost immediately, since this chapter is written partly in her point of view. **

Cat's POV

I was really excited that Beck had asked me out. Even though we weren't _really _going out. I had liked him ever since I'd first seen him.

But I was friends with Jade, I couldn't just steal Beck away from her. She had even basically told me that she liked him.

But... I had liked him first.

Jade's POV

I really hated Cat right now.

Even though she was in on Beck's stupid plan.

I sighed. At least she didn't actually like him or something. That would probably be the only thing that could make this any worse.

The morning passed quickly, and soon it was lunch time. Following through with my plan to ignore Cat, I sat by myself at a table.

Unfortunately, the gang decided to sit with me.

And even more unfortunate, Beck got there first.

"Is that coffee?" He asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" I asked, standing up.

"Wha-"

I dumped the cup over his head.

"So," I asked. "Is it coffee?" Then I walked out of the cafeteria.

I sat down on the floor of the janitors closet.

And I just sat there. I didn't even try to cut anything up this time. Although those trash cans sure were tempting...

I didn't even know why I felt this way. We hadn't even been going out, not even once, and here I was, locked in a closet, crying about Beck.

I decided I didn't want to go back to class. Instead of waiting for Cat, I walked all the way home.

The next morning, I didn't even get up until I saw Cat's car in the driveway. I wasn't going to school today either, nevermind ride with Cat.

Not after the texts she sent me last night.

_From: Cat_

_Hi hi! About to go on a date with Beck... I'm super excited!_

_From: Cat_

_Date went awesome! Beck's awesome, too... :)_

_From: Cat_

_Why aren't you answering?_

_From: Cat_

_Are you mad at me? _

To which I responded,

_Yes. _

Before turning off my phone.

Honestly, I was surprised she had still come to pick me up for school this morning.

_Beck probably comforted her, _I thought. It was probably true.

The way she talked about Beck, it was almost as if she really _did _like him.

**A/N: Yeah, kinda short. It was basically just a filler chapter. Not sure how I feel about the whole Cat and Beck thing, but... I dunno. It just happened. **

**Also, Cat is kinda OOC here. Hmmm... not sure how I'll fix that in future chapters. **

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! It's been forever since I updated, I know, but school started, and yeah... 8th grade has a helluva lot more homework than 7th. But I felt guilty for not updating, so... here I am. Oh, and just so you know, I don't plan to give up on any of my stories. Just in case there's another long wait, which I hope there won't be. **

**I've also been having writers block, so this chapter is kinda suckish, kinda short, and kinda a filler. Sorry...:P**

My alarm clock rang suddenly. I groaned, and glanced at the time. 6:30. _Just one more day of school until the weekend, _I reminded myself. I rolled out of bed and went to make myself a cup of coffee. Then, I got dressed and did my hair and make-up, thinking that I probably looked like shit, but at the same time, not really caring.

I walked out the door to my car, and drove to school.

Once at school, I got out of my car. Suddenly, Cat ran up to me, sobbing.

"What's the matter, Cat?"

"Beck dumped me!"

Oddly enough, I felt kind of relieved, and happy at that news. But I shoved the thought aside. _Of course I'm not happy they broke up, _I told myself.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Cat ran off to class, and I trudged slowly along in the opposite direction.

"Hey Jade!" I turned around. It was Sinjin.

"What?" I snapped, starting to walk away from him.

"I heard you're dating Beck!"

"_What _did you say?" I glared at him, furious. Who told him that? No one particularly wanted Beck and I to get together, except Beck himself. Or, he had, anyway. Until he asked out Cat.

"Don't hurt me!" Sinjin cowered away from me.

"Who told you that?" I demanded. "_Who?"_

"Beck told me! He's told the whole school that he dumped Cat for you!"

**Ooh, a cliffy! Haha, not really.. :P And yes, I do realize that that was ridiculously short. I promise I'll make it up to you in the next chapter! Or I'll try anyway. I already have an idea for the next chapter, so I promise I'll get it up within this week. I'm going to try to do at least a chapter a week. That'll probably work, because my sister has soccer practice on Sundays for an hour and a half, and I usually just bring a bunch of my homework to that, but I always end up finishing early and having nothing to do, so I can just work on the chapter there and type it up at home... Yeah, I kind of have nothing better to do on Sundays, and I don't particularly want to stay home with my dad, in case he gets into a "cleaning mood" and makes me do a ton of chores... okay but you probably don't really care about that. So... yeah. I'm going to try and get the next chapter up tomorrow, but if not, I PROMISE I'll get it up by Friday. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Yes. I know what you're thinking, and I am indeed awesome. **

**Haha. Just kidding. **

**I mean I am awesome, but... whatever. **

**Ok, so first off, I keep forgetting to do this, but I want to thank all of my awesome reviewers! Jeremy Shane, DancingintheRayne (Hey that rhymed!), Caralynne, LizGilliesFanForever, CrazyLeex, imaginary friends will rule (I love your username, by the way :P), JustAdorkable379, DiamondsAren'tForever, John Earl, and JadeplusBeck. You guys rock! :) * virtual hug! ***

**And also, thank you to all the anonymous readers out there! You're also awesome!:)**

**Anyway, here's the story... :)**

**Oh, and also, I know a few of you wanted some Cabbie romance in this story, and there's a little bit of it in this chapter. I'm not really going to focus on it much, but Cat and Robbie do get together. **

_Don't punch Sinjin, _I tried to tell myself. _It's not his fault. _

I turned away, hurrying down the hall to my classroom. Normally, I'd want to go find Beck and beat him up for saying something like that, but I really couldn't afford to be late again.

Quite a few people looked at me curiously during class, probably wondering if the rumours were true, but I stared them down until they stopped glancing over at me.

Somehow, I managed to make it through most of the day, until lunch anyway, without beating anyone up.

I sat down angrily next to Cat and Robbie, who were holding hands.

"Guess what Jade?" Cat shrieked excitedly.

I put my hands over my ears. "God, Cat... What?"

"Me and Robbie are dating!" Robbie kind of nodded awkwardly.

"Um, that's great Cat. I thought you just broke up with Beck though, isn't it a little too soon?" Cat promptly started sobbing and ran away.

"Erm, I guess I should go after her, then," Robbie said awkwardly, hurrying off after Cat.

I shrugged. I didn't really mind eating my lunch alone; I was used to it by now.

Lucky for Beck, he didn't show up all day.

Cat's POV

I wished Jade hadn't reminded me about me and Beck's break up; I still liked him, of course. Sure, Robbie was cute, but he wasn't like Beck. Beck and I were just, perfect for each other.

I'd known Beck was using me, but I'd still gotten my hopes up. He'd used me like I was now using Robbie.

I wished I could be Jade. Sure, we're complete opposites, but I could live with that, if it meant that I got to be with Beck.

If only Jade knew how lucky she was.

**Okay, this chapter was short again, and pretty bad in my opinion, but that's all I got. But, I do have another idea for a chapter, but I probably won't post it for a couple more days, because tomorrow straight after school, we're going to San Fransisco (We live about an hour away) cuz my grandparent's cruise ship is stopping there for a day (they live in Canada.) So yeah, I'm probably not gonna get back till about nine at night, and then I'll have all my homework to do, so... yeah. **

**Also, do you think this story is dragging out too long? I kinda think so, but I don't really want to end it yet. I think the most I could get out of this story is a few more chapters. I was actually going to end it in this chappy, but I decided not to. So yeah. **


	10. Chapter 9

**R&R! (haha, I felt like saying that, just because I can now that I know what it means... :) Thanks to all the people that I forgot to thank that told me what it means in the first chappy! :))**

To: Jade

From: Unknown Number

Um... hi.

To: Unknown Number

From: Jade

Who the fuck are you? Is this Sinjin? 

To: Jade

From: Unknown Number

It's Beck... but I did get your number from him. :)

To: Beck

From: Jade

What the hell do you want?

To: Jade

From: Beck

Can we talk at lunch tomorrow, in the Theater?

To: Beck

From: Jade

Ugh... fine.

JADE'S POV

I got through the entire morning, thinking about Beck as little as possible. Which was quite a bit. I didn't want to admit to myself that I liked him, but a part of me knew that I did.

I walked over to the Black Box Theater **(I think that's what it's called, but idk.) **right after I got out of Sikowitz's class, which came right before lunch.

"Um... hey Jade," Beck said after I walked in. I just glared at him.

He handed me a cup. "Uh, I got you some coffee."

I was surprised, and a little bit pleased, but I hid it. "Whatever." I took a sip of the coffee- two sugars, just the way I liked it- as I waited for him to speak.

"Listen, Jade, I'm sorry about the whole thing with Cat and everything, I was just trying to make you jealous, and I swear I don't even like Cat, but I'm really sorry, and I-"

Interrupting him, I leaned up and kissed him.

He grinned. "So... I guess I'm forgiven then?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, you're not." I said sarcastically. He grinned again, and we walked out to lunch, holding hands.

Beck persuaded me to sat at a table with Robbie, Andre, and Cat. Everyone looked surprised, but Cat.

"So, er, I guess you guys are together, then?" 

"No, not at all." Sarcastically, again. Andre rolled his eyes, and Beck just grinned. I smirked a little bit, and then I glanced over at Cat.

CAT"S POV  
>It took me everything I had not to start crying right then and there. I'd overheard Beck and Jade talking in the theater on my way to lunch, in particular the part Beck had said about, "I don't even like Cat".<p>

I found myself again, wishing I was Jade.

So where was my happy ending?

**So, yeah, clearly that's kind of the end of it. Except not really, cuz I'm gonna make an epilogue about Cat... Or, if you want, I could kinda make Cat go out of character and try to break Beck and Jade up. You guys choose! I'm not gonna make a poll or anything, just leave a review, but yeah. The epilogue would only be one chapter, but the other one would be quite a few more chapters... I'm really not sure which one I'd rather do...**

**Anyway, again, thank you for all my lovers readers and reviewers. :) Oh, and sorry about the long wait, AGAIN...Also, if you're waiting for me to update my other stories, I might get to that today, or tomorrow, or later tonight, but I guess that would also qualify as 'today'... ok. Anyway, I'm gonna go now. But, you can expect AT LEAST one more chapter, depending on which ending you guys choose... or, I could also make the one where Cat tries to break them up like a sequel. OR, I could make a sequel where Tori comes to the school and tries to break them up.. I like the idea of the last one for some reason. :) So, yeah. Now you guys have four choices to choose from. **


	11. Epilogue

Authors Note: Hi everyone! I know it's been AGES, and I'm really sorry about that. But, I've moved on to a different story-writing site that I like better (mibba), so I'm probably going to just finish all of my stories on here, and pretty much leave this site. :/ Now I feel kind of sad. Anyway, so the main reason is that I just like that site better in general, but also, I'm not really into Victorious anymore, so on the new account, I'll probably be writing fanfictions for my favorite bands (Black Veil Brides, Asking Alexandria... and whatnot) So if for some reason you're into that, my username is gothicXprincess, but otherwise... this'll probably be it for this site, except maybe finishing off some of my other stories.

Erp. So this chapter is more of an epilogue, in Cat's point of view. If I ever start getting into Victorious again, leave me a review on a new story idea I should start! Because I think I'm actually going to miss this... :(

Cat's POV 

I hurried out of the theatre as fast as I could, tears starting to pour down my cheeks, mascara pooling down my face. Suddenly, I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I muttered, and started to hurry away.

Before I could, the person held their arms around me.

"Cat, wait!" Robbie said.

I glanced up. "What do you want, Robbie? Can't you just leave me alone?"

Slowly, he let me go, and I turned and fled.

The next day was Saturday, and I woke up at around ten, to find everyone in my family gone. Great, now I would be lonely _and _bored all day.

I was hanging around, and watching a bit of t.v., when the doorbell rang.

Grudgingly, I got up to open it.

"What do you want, Robbie?" I asked, irritated after seeing who was at the door.

He hesitated a moment, before leaning down and kissing me.

I opened my eyes in shock. "Robbie, I-"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend, Cat?"

I stared at him for a long moment, before smiling.

"Yes."

Yeah. That's it, I guess. Thank you SO much to all of my lovely subscribers, readers, and reviewers, you really mean a lot to me! :)


End file.
